There's A Method To My Madness
by SmarticalPartical
Summary: What's a poor little French girl to do when her brother is chosen for the tri-wizard tournament. Follow Vienna-Renée through meeting her sister, shouting at her brother and her constant, and -only sometimes- lethal pranks. This story will start in fourth year and maybe continue right through.
1. A Dish Fit For The Gods

**AN: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ALL I OWN ARE THE CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK ALL THINGS IN ITALLICS ARE SPELLS AND ARE IN LATIN AND I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH. IN FRENCH YOU DON'T PRONOUNCE THE LAST LETTER ON A WORD. **

There's a method to my madness character look example. just go to polyvore and look up titanic1912. (that's me) look at my collections you'll find a collection named after this story.

* * *

Vienna ran down the narrow gangway at the back of the girls section of the carriage to get to her shared room, she quickly opened and closed the room door to find the oddity of Gabrielle reading a book on one of the chaise chairs with her small toad Vért. They would be staying in this room for a year because they spoke both perfect English whereas most of the other students did not, an unfortunate position - at least that's what they thought - to be in. It was a decent size room with walnut panelling and baby blue painted walls throughout the two bedrooms, the living room, bathroom and small study.

Vienna sat down on the other chaise chair and felt her cat, Florian jump onto her lap. Florian purred and snuggled Vienna as she stroked him.

"ce qui vous a faire cette fois?" (What did you do this time?) asked Garbrielle. She was about to answer when they heard a commotion. As soon as it died down Vienna replied.

"Rien, vous suspectez toujours le plus mauvais." (Nothing, you always suspect the worst.)

"nous sommes ici!" (We're here!) Said someone out in the gangway. Vienna and Gabrielle peered out of the window.

"Regardez-nous sont ici ! Le est si grand!" (Look we're here! it's so big) said Gabrielle pointing out the window in front of her. Gabrielle was an extremely ditzy mousy-brunette girl who didn't quite fit in with the populars nor the geeks and dweebs. Vienna was Gabrielle's closest friend, but then Vienna didn't have many friends so to speak of because of her chosen hobby. Vienna kept tabs with a couple of people, but Gabrielle and Vienna kept each other company, so you _could_ say Gabrielle best her best friend.

"Oui, je conviens, bien qu'il regarde considérablement froid" (Yes, I agree, although it looks considerably cold) Pointed out Vienna as she peered from her seat.

"Je pense que nous devrait commencer à parler en anglais maintenant, ce qui vous pense?" (I think we should start talking in English now, what do you think?) Gabrielle said blankly.

"No attendez jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans le château." (No wait till we are at the castle) Vienna said shaking her head at - what she thought was - Gabrielle's idiocity.

Vienna and Gabrielle were fifteen and fourteen respectively and fifth years in Beauxbatons academy, they were just about to land at Hogwarts. They were there for a year because of the tri-wizard tournament. Vienna was a little apprehensive of the trip because her father had given her a letter for Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Her father said that Dumbledore would inform 'her' of what the letter contained. Whom 'her' was Vienna did not know. Vienna didn't know what to think. She pulled our the letter from her silk cape pocket, it was in a wizarding envelope with the family seal: Two theatrical faces with a ribbon through one eye on each face.

Maybe she was a childhood friend; maybe he had met 'her' on one of his business trips to England via the French magical council as her father was the head magical diplomat, he also worked with Gabrielle's father. Vienna had been on many of his business trips till when she started Beauxbaton at age 10, and even then she enjoyed accompanying him on the holidays, that's how she spoke perfect English. Hardly any of the students knew English, not a lot of the teachers did either so Vienna and Gabrielle were translators essentially. Suddenly an announcement shattered her thoughts.

"Des filles nous sommes sur le point de débarquer!"(Girls we are about to land!) Called Mademoiselle Allard into their section of the carriage. Mademoiselle Allard's name was Ninette she was very young, in her early twenties and had gone to the academy herself before she attended the French medical school for witches and wizards in Paris. Mademoiselle Allard might I have been young but she was head of Vienna and Gabrielle's house in Beauxbatons: Résolu. The house was known to hold grudges and be ruthless if provoked but were still jokers, rebels and mavericks, their house symbol was a robin redbreast, Vienna's brothers Etienne and Eliott were also in this house. There were three other houses: Raffiné, whom were academically lead, with a fantastic moral compass although they were prone to be haughty their symbol being a swan. Vienna's younger sister, Annette, was in this house. The other house was Maladroit: they were shy and timid but very kind and sweet-hearted, they would retreat if they thought you had crossed them in any way, never would they hurt anyone, their house symbol was a blue bird. Polie was the last house, people in Polie were loyal to a fault, but they were elitist and were so competitive that they always got the best grades (Gabrielle's sister Fleur was head of this house) their symbol was a vulture.

Suddenly the carriage flopped from its flying state to the ground. The whole carriage went into a flurry of excitement; all of the girls went to the door with a hurried sense of time. Gabrielle and Vienna made their way to the door of the carriage. Once they got there they got in line, Vienna glanced at her watch, dragged Gabrielle into a random room of a student that had a glass door. Thankfully no one was there.

"_Sealae_." Vienna sealed the door.

"Montre ce que j'ai fait!" (Watch what I did) she whispered. They both did so immediately. There was a scream of terror from all the girls on the outside of the door. When the initial onslaught of screaming had died down Gabrielle, opened the doors glaring at Vienna disapprovingly. A rush of purple skinned girls rushed out of the magically compacted room. Vienna and Gabrielle stuck flat to the wall spy-style. Eventually no one was left, Vienna and Gabrielle just looked at each other and burst out laughing, doubling over in content. Then suddenly someone grabbed their wrists hard, their laughing ceased as they looked down to see their irritant that was the teacher everyone at Beauxbatons loved: Mademoiselle Claude. She was an impossibly thin, impossibly pale shadow of a woman.

"Que vous pensez-vous faites-vous tournant tous les autres filles étudiants la couleur pourpre?" (What do you think you are doing? turning all the other girl students purple) The teacher said dramatically flaring her arms after letting go of the two girl's wrists. "Qui a planté la bombe?" (Who planted the bomb?) She asked, eyes beating down on the two girls, who by now were side by side heads bowed trying to conceal their laughter. Luckily because of Claude's anger she didn't notice. Vienna knew she could never get caught from a prank with enough evidence that it was her, she always covered her tracks well enough to do so, but not this time it seems. Vienna was an innocent and a pet to the teachers but the opposite to Mademoiselle Claude, but she couldn't let Gabrielle take the fall - or the glory- for this prank; if word ever got to her mother, she would kill her, but Vienna was not one to shy away from a telling off, she had been given a talking to by Claude umpteen times.

"J'ai fait." (I did) Vienna raised her head and looked up at the towering woman with a smile on her face.

"Vienna-Renée Jean Robespierre, vous êtes a hardiesse, vexant scélérat!" (you are an imprudent, insolent, miscreant!) Scolded the French woman in her thickly upper class French twang. Vienna glowered at Mademoiselle Claude; she hated being called by her full name, but having to be called it by every teacher and student except Gabrielle because of a stupid French custom. " Vous êtes très chanceux que pas chacun entre dans leur grand hall." (You are very lucky than not everyone is going into their great hall) She shouted in Gabrielle's face "mais vous allez à l'avant du chariot parce que la directrice recherche son assistant, ainsi vous allez mieux à elle maintenant, Dieu sait pourquoi elle t'a demandée d'être elle assistan." (but you are going to the front of the carriage because the Headmistress is looking for her assistant, so you better go to her now, God knows why she asked you to be her assistant) Claude patronised.

Vienna proceeded to leave quickly glancing back at Gabrielle before proceeding up to the front of the train and knocking on the headmistress' door.

"entrer, arriver!" (Come in!) Madame Maxime's voice boomed, Vienna opened the door. "Je dois courir par le programme avec vous." ( I need to run through the schedule with you.) Vienna scurried over to the chair infront of the desk and produced a small journalist notebook from her pocket.

"Que voulez-vous pour aller plus de?" (What do you want to go over?) Vienna asked flipping the notebook open.

"Bien je veux vérifier de ce que nous avons besoin." (Well I want to check of what we have need) Maixime explained.

This meeting continued for ten minuets longer, discussing the in's and outs of their stay in England.

"Nous devrions subsister, tous les étudiants devraient être et préparer pour aller à ce jour," (We should be getting along, all the students should out be and ready to go by now,) Madame Maxime stood up. "Êtes vous un des interprètes?" (Are you one of the performers?) Asked Madame Maxime referring to the entrance they had planned.

"Oui, je suis celui qui gicle un merle de ma baton." (Yes, I'm the one that spurts a robin from my wand.)

"Courez alors le long aux autres étudiants, ma cousine." (Then run along to the other students, my cousin.)

"Un coup manqué de plus de chose, mon père m'a demandé de donner ceci à Dumbledore a dit qu'elle sait le bénéficiaire voulu. Vous fera le fait dans ma place?" (One more thing miss, my father asked me to give this to Dumbledore, said he knows the recipient intended. Will you deliver it in my stead)

"Qui, oui je le prendrai." (Yes, yes I will take it.) She said as Vienna handed over the letter. "Courir le long de mon enfant!" (Run along my child) she added inspecting the letter. And with that Vienna sighed, walked back down the corridor out into the fresh air and was greeted by the momentous sight of Hogwarts school of witchcarft and wizardry.

"Dites-moi comment recevoir toutes les filles non pourpres!" (Tell me how to get all the girls not purple) Madame Claude demanded.

"_color exhaurire_." Vienna stated. They all watched as purple drain from the girlsgo skin. Vienna smirked at her professor and casually strolled over to her brother, Eliott.

"Ce qui t'apporte nous les sixième années?" (What brings you to us sixth years?) Shouted Eliott, 'Always together' Vienna thought as she seen Etienne come around the corner.

"Bonjour petite soeur!" (Bonjour little sister!) Etienne exclaimed a tid sarcastic.

"Je peux être peu, mais la taille ne corrèle pas la fonction de cerveau, dont vous n'en avez aucun!" (I may be little, but the size does not correlate brain function; of which you have none!) Vienna smirked.

"Celui qui vous disiez cher, celui qui vous disez." (Whatever you say my dear, whatever you say.) Etienne chuckled and his friends laughed.

"Effectivement Etienne peut-être vos amis aimerait savoir qui fille dont vous parlez dans votre sommeil quel était son nom?" (Actually Etienne maybe your friends would like to know which girl you were talking about in your sleep what was her name?)

"Vous n'oseriez pas?" (You wouldn't dare?) Etienne sneered. Etienne lunged to try to get at her, but she dodged and he fell to his knees and hands onto the grass below.

"Vous!" (Attention!) Madame Maxime shouted. All students immediately stood up and straight. Vienna scuttled over to Maxime's side as her assistant.

The large group of students were then lead into the castle round bends, twists and turns. They went past windows and seen that it was getting dark outside very quickly. They were lead to massive door and then from nowhere appears mademoiselle Alldard.

"Entrons sans des hoquets, gardez ce propre." (Let's enter with no hiccups, keep this clean.) mademoiselle Allard announced. They got in formation. Vienna took out her fourteen inches long, silver birch and black walnut, basilisk scale cored and rigid wand. The wand was decorated with the bark of the silver birch with the black walnut swirling from being the handle up the wand, so it had a silver-white and black swirly wand.

Vienna kept the spell in the back of her mind and tried to keep it there. The doors opened and she rushed forward in synchronisation with the rest of the students. The back of the pack dropped down on one knee, including Vienna; two pointing up and to the left, two pointing up and to the right, one going up the asile of tables, one going down the asile and stright up two pointing up. The one's on the left's wand spurted Robin's, on the right there was bluebirds, the ones pointing up ant down the aisles were vultures and upwards there were swans. When the spell finished the students got off their knees and all pointed into the centre and up, musketeer style, and suddenly the school symbol appeared above them and an array of lights. Then they rushed forward to meet the rest at the front to the applause of the Hogwarts students. They were then led to the side where they waited for the headmaster to finish speaking.

After Dumstrang entered, Albus Dumbledore finished speaking and the goblet revealed, the rest Beauxbaton students were brought in and all the students were divided between the four tables along with the boys from Dumstrang boy's following. Vienna and Gabrielle were split up at the red and yellow tables respectively.

"Hello do you speak English?" The Black-headed boy beside Vienna asked.

"Ye_s_ I am fluent in English." Vienna said stressing the 's' as it was not a common sound in the French language. "Could you please pass ze sauce, I do not know ze name of it." He did as she asked and she smiled and thanked him.

"It's called Gravy. We use it to soften meat up if it is dry"

"It iz very different to what we 'ave back 'ome, What iz your name?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy replied.

"My name iz Vienna-Renée Robespierre. Everyone calls me Vienna-Renée."

"Vienna-Renée is a very unusual name."

"Vienna iz where I was born and Renée was my grandfather's name." Vienna explained slightly mock offended, this made Neville flustered. Vienna decided to exploit this as per usual. Vienna fixed her brown eyes on him and made her face look offended.

"No! No, I did not mean to offend you it is a nice name, I mean it's different but pretty and unusual!" As the sentence wore on he got more and more flustered. "Me and my big mouth." He muttered quietly.

"I'm zorry, I did not quite catch 'zat." Vienna inquired.

"I said that I'm sorry if I offended."

"You did not offended." Vienna assured.

"But?!" Neville trailed off confused. Silence went on for a bit, before Neville got brave enough.

"What year are you in you look younger than the other students?"

"I am fifth year but it's your um... What is that word? Ah! Equivalent to fourth year."

"I'm fourth year too." Neville said lapping up the soup from the south of France that had been served in the honour of Beauxbatons .

"'Zat means I will be 'aving classes with you as Gabrielle and I are ze only fourth years and they can't put on classes in ze carriage so we will be taking classes with your fourth years." Vienna speeched. Neville opened his mouth to talk but someone interjected, namely the red-haired girl beside Vienna .

"Neville could you please pass the pumpkin juice?" The girl asked. Neville grabbed the juice and handed to Vienna who handed it to the red-haired girl . "Who's your friend Neville?"

"This is Vienna-Renée." Neville answered.

"Well my name is Ginny Weasley, and we're the Gryffindor table."

"My name is Vienna-Renée Robespierre and I am Résolu house at Beauxbatons."

"These are my brothers Fred and George." she pointing across the table at the twins.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." They both chorused in extaggarated French accents.

"Boys, don't insult the girl." Ginny scolded sipping her soup.

"Sorry." They both said in sync. 'Were they linked?' Vienna couldn't help but think.

"It iz fine, I get it all the time when I go to non-French zpeaking places. W'ich one iz Fred and w'ich one iz George?" Vienna asked.

"I'm Fred." the one opposite Ginny said. Vienna stood and shook his hand.

"And I am George." Said the one sitting opposite to Vienna whose hair was more fanned out at the front. Vienna stood, reached accross and shook his hand a well. As they shook George made eye contact, George's green eyes staring into Vienna's brown coloured one's, this happened just for a millisecond. Ginny sighed annoyed.

"They do this all the time it's the opposite way around."

" 'Ow do you know w'ich one iz w'ich?" Fred and George started glaring at Ginny.

"You tell anyone how to tell us apart and you'll be having bad hair days for a year." Said Fred... Or was it George.

"I'm the only one that knows how, you see-." Ginny stated simply.

"Pink, orange, green hair." The same twin said quietly.

"It iz fine, drop ze subject." Vienna assured. They continued eating for a while, giddily talking.

"I'm zorry I am afraid I must retire, as I am quite weary from ze journey " Vienna said seeing as the majority of the Beauxbatons delegation had already left.

"I could walk you out if you want." One of the twins said.

" 'Zank you but I am okay, now goodbye I 'ope to see around." Vienna bid them farewell and made her way out of the hall and down the stairs and out into the foyer.

"Wait! Vienna!" Someone called from behind her. Vienna turned and was face to face with one of the twins. "You forgot this!" He said finally catching his breath. The twin had Vienna's wand.

"Where did you git it I 'zought I 'ad it in my pocket."

"You left it at the table." Vienna shook her head.

"I did 'ave in my pocket. I remember putting it 'zair." Vienna sighed as he handed it over. Once he did Vienna continued walking, catching the twin by surprise.

"It's a very pretty wand?" He said try to catch up.

"Iz 'zat a question or a statement?" Vienna said still ahead of the twin in the courtyard.

"You did't let me finish: it's a very pretty wand," Vienna herd the footsteps stop about ten feet behind her. The twin sighed out. "for a very pretty girl." He finished. Vienna stopped dead inner own tracks.

" 'Zilver birch and ebony wood. Basilisk core, ridged and fourteen inchez." Vienna said smiling to herself, her back still turned. Vienna turned on her foot slowly. "May I know ze name of my purzer? W'ich one are you?"

"And what fun would that be!"

"Well, 'zank you for bringing me my wand, goodnight." Vienna turned to go, sly smile on her face. "Oh and?" She said walking away.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

"You're much too forward, better luck next time, it was zweet zough, veray zweet ."

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, IF SOMETHING ANNOYS YOU OR YOU WANT TO FLAME, OR YOU WANT SAY SOMETHING NICE OR NOT NICE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. A Sea Change

_**AN: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ALL I OWN ARE THE CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK ALL THINGS IN ITALLICS ARE SPELLS AND ARE IN LATIN AND I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH. IN FRENCH YOU DON'T PRONOUNCE THE LAST LETTER ON A WORD.**_

There's a method to my madness character look example. just go to polyvore and look up titanic1912. (that's me) look at my collections you'll find a collection named after this story.

* * *

It was early morning, very early morning when a brunette boy entered the great hall. A hall that was encased in a black shroud, shadows concealing the corners of the room. The boy would not be able to see anything if not the fiery goblet in the middle of the shrouded hall, the thing shining with a brilliant, bright blue flame.

The boy surveyed the room, making certain that the coast was indeed, clear. The boy dug into his pocket and clenched his fist around the hard card, taking it out.

"Voici ne disparaître rien." (Here goes nothing.) He muttered to no one but himself. The brunette boy let the card fall in and let the flames take it. The boy knew for a fact he would regret this, yet he would trade his life for glory, he would no longer be the disappointing son, he would surpass the sister who thought she was the special child, for she was the favourite of their mother, the sister who kept her rule braking a secret from their parents while holding on to her position of headmistress's assistant and the brother who was the pride of the family being the head prefect and captain of the quiditch team. Maybe just maybe for once he could and would be the star of the family and make his parents proud.

* * *

Breakfast was a big affair, bigger than what the Beauxbatons students were used to, as when at home they would make their own breakfast in their rooms they shared between six. They had now gotten a table that ran parallel to the teacher's one. The students of Dumstrang sat opposite the ones Beauxbatons, the students at the extra table amounting to about 100.

A particularly tall girl from Dumstrang was perched in front of Vienna, annoying Vienna by splashing milk from her cereal on the table. Half way through Vienna got up with her mug of tea nearly tipping from her hands, marched down and sat inbetween her brothers.

"Whatz got your 'ead in ze zpin?" Asked -Vienna checked out his nape: no scar- Etienne chuckling.

"It iz in 'a' zpin not ze zpin and ze girl sitting bezide me was splashing milk over me." Vienna complained, pushing in between the twins. Getting settled she dug into her porridge with honey.

"iz vat your zizter?" Asked a harsh German voice from across the table.

"Yez. I am hiz sister." Vienna spoke up.

"Yez zis iz Vienna-Renée." Said Eliott, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I am Klaus, Klaus Khöler." Said the black-haired boy. Vienna shook his hand. "Vat do you a vink about za tournament?" Klaus asked.

"It iz a very foolish 'zing." Vienna replied.

"But vou do it for glory, for za fame." Klaus rebutted.

"True, true." Vienna considered. "Zough it iz stupid to let people get killed."

"Ah, but not everybody getz killed." Said Klaus.

"And I'm sure it would impress ze ladies." Agreed Eliott. Klaus and Eliott descended in to a fit of laughter and Vienna glared at them.

"Don't vou two go about patronizing females like 'zat, you do 'zat again and I will kill you!" Vienna shouted at the two, Klaus looked scared shitless, whereas Eliott took it in stride.

"Zorry." Klaus apologized.

"Oh and vou two are not to put your namez in ze goblet, remember what mama and fazer said?" She added to quell their hopes of getting into the tournament "And I do not want you to eiver!" Vienna commanded with an air of authority.

"You two are vipped!" Laughed Klaus.

"No we are not!" Etienne retaliated closing his book and taking off his glasses.

"I wasn't aware you were listening to 'zis conversation." Eliott commented.

" 'Ze wallz 'ave ears and eyes." Vienna commented.

"Vot does vat mean?" Klaus asked.

"Everything can listen." Vienna explained. "And see." She continued staring at the twins in turn.

"Oh!" Klaus said still confused.

The twins each were a little thrown privately before regaining their composure and each fixed their glasses in sync.

* * *

Vienna soon made her way to class using her timetable and map that a house elf had given her, although she soon got lost.

"Mon Dieu!" (My God) Vienna complained to herself in her empty corridor. Looking at her map again she tried to find where she was, alas no joy.

"Excuse moi?" Vienna asked a student, who just walked by.

"Looking for somewhere?" Said a girl leaning up against the wall, surrounded by her clique .

"Yez, Yez I am."

"Where are you going?"

"To potionz with Professor 'iggins in ze dun-geons room 4." The girl stifled a smirk.

"Well, it's that way." She said pointing the opposite direction to where Vienna needed to go.

"Pansy, I really suggest you leave the girl alone!" Announced a boy behind Vienna. One of the Weasley twins.

"You know French girl you really shouldn't hang about the Weasley's, I'm sure they'll turn you into a blood traitor!" Shouted Pansy as it was known that Beauxbatons would very never take anyone who was not of full magical blood, Half-bloods were admitted but muggle borns were not.

Pansy and her clique waltzed down the corridor in the direction stay she didn't need, or want, to go. Once Pansy turned her back Vienna marched to her and yanked the back of her collar.

"My name iz Vienna-Renée Robespierre, you would do very well in remembering 'zat." Vienna spat, she let go of her collar. Vienna stepped back and seen everyone look at her. A sudden realisation hit of what she had done. Vienna, composing herself, straightened her blazer and walked calmly to the Weasley twin. " 'Zank you for defending me." the twin nodded curtly and she walked end of the corridor.

Vienna rounded the corner, put her back against the wall and sighed. A thought struck her, Vienna pulled out her wand.

"_volo dungeons_." She pointed her wand at her map. No luck.

"Try adding carcer to that." Said a girl going past. Vienna give her a funny look.

"D'accord? (OK) _volo carcer dungeons_." Vienna said to herself. A shot of bright blue light latched from her wand on to the ceiling and started to move.

Vienna struggled to follow the light as it led her though twists and turns deep and downwards, finally she discovered the dungeons room 4. Gingerly Vienna opened the door to find everyone just settling, she quickly sat down at the back. Vienna saw Gabrielle at the front surrounded by boys, she rolled her eyes.

'Typical Gabrie!' Vienna thought.

"Hello." whispered the person beside her. This made Vienna jump a little, she turned around.

"Bonjour Neville." Vienna said smoothing out her skirt as Professor Andromeda Higgins entered the room. Professor Higgans looked kind to Vienna, with her young features and curly black hair, she reminded Vienna of Ninette. The Professor stepped up to her desk and started to talk.

"Class today we welcome two students from Beauxbatons, Vienna-Renée and Gabrielle. We will, class, today be making alihotsy draught and a draught of peace to relieve the effects of the alihotsy. Do any of you know the effects of an alihotsy or peace draught?" Vienna and a number of others put up their hands. "Yes Vienna-Renée?"

"Alihotsy iz a potion 'zat cauzes uncontrollable laughter, ze peace draught rectifiez 'zis."

"You are correct Vienna-Renée. Alihotsy is a hysteria inducing elixir made with..." The teacher trailed off. "Yes Hermione?" she asked a girl a few rows in front.

"The hyena plant, newts tails, owl feathers and snake scales." The girl said.

"What about the peace draught?" The Professor questioned.

"Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore and powdered unicorn horn."

"I'm impressed Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryiffindor. You will be working alone except the two Beauxbatons girl, you can pick a partner as you do not have your cauldrons. I have a few vials of peace draught on the desk in case you one's don't work. Now let's make magic." Professor Higgins commanded.

"Partnerz?" Vienna asked Because she had not talked with anyone else who was in that room.

"What harm can it do?" Neville asked rhetorically.

"Are vou good at potions?" Vienna asked. "_Accio hyena._" Vienna muttered flicking her wand.

"No, not very, how about you?"

"I love potionz, it iz my zecond favourite zubject!"

"What's your first?" Neville inquired.

"Hiztory of magic, I 'vwant to be 'ead curator of ze 'société d'histoire magique', the society for magical history. It'z in Strasbourg. It iz in ze biggest musem in ze world both muggle and magical."

"I want to be a herboligist. _Accio powdered moonstone and helleborne._"

"My mozer iz a published 'erboligist." Vienna noted. "_Accio newtz tails, owl feazerz and snake scales_."

"Maybe I've read her work, what's her name?" Neville asked interested.

"Euphraise Robespierre, 'zough she usez her maiden name, Prevot-Black. _Accio powdered unicorn hair._"

"Your mother is Euphraise Prevot-Black!" Neville asked shocked.

" 'Zo?"

"One of the most prolific herboligist's in the last 500 years!"

"And she will never let vou forget it!"

The two continued joking about things and making the potions, until Professor Higgins made her way around class testing out different potions that the students made.

"Vienna-Renée, Neville which one of you would like to try the potion on for size?" Vienna opened her mouth to say because she was eager to try it on, but was too late.

"I'll try it." he said convincingly.

"Are vou sure Neville, I would vewilling to try it az well?" Vienna looked disappointed

"Yep, positive." he said taking a big purple gulp from the vial. Neville burst into laughter, he doubled over. the air was being knocked out of him, the Professor had started a minuet timer in mid-air with her wand to see if the potion has lasting effect.

"Give him the peace draught." The Professor ordered. Vienna un-corked the vial and tried to get him to drink it, but that was on no level going to happen with the state he was in.

Vienna eventually got him to drink the pearl coloured potion. Neville immediately convulsed, a puff of black smoke suddenly enveloped the classroom. Vienna heard, what could only be defined as Gabrielle's shrill squeak . The black cloud dissipated and Neville was stood there charred, hair on edge.

"Are you okay Neville?" asked Professor Higgins coughing. Neville nodded his head and coughed.

"Is everyone else okay?" Professor Higgins asked. Various 'yes' 's and 'yep' 's were heard throughout the class. Vienna looked sorrily at Neville who was blackened, but unhurt and the rest of the class was as well, aside form a little coughing that is.

Vienna decided to help clean Neville up.

"Expurgo." she made an anti-clockwise motion with her wand. A pink light spouted from her wand and went round Neville in circles from toe to head, cleaning him as it went.

"Thanks." He said gazing at his clean body.

"How did this happen?" asked Professor Higgins.

"I don't know."

"Nizer do I." Vienna shrugged. There was a knock on the door, the Professor went to answer it.

"Vienna-Renée and Hermione Granger you are to go to the headmasters office immediately." Said Professor in her overtly feminine voice. Vienna, and Hermione looked confused and followed the order out the door.

"Do vou what iz 'zis about?" Vienna inquired after a particularly awkward silence walking up the stairs and through the courtyard.

"I do not know Vienna-Renée, Professor Dumbledore is a very clear, but also a ver mysterious man." Hermione nodded.

They eventually got outside and looked at each other.

"The password is Cockroach Clusters." Professor McGonagall said from behind them. The doors opened with the grind of stones evident. They ascended the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore requested. Hermione opened the door. Vienna's brother's were already there sitting at Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Miss Robespierre and Miss Granger, please sit." Vienna and Hermione took a seat on either side of her brothers. "I suppose you were wondering why I brought you all here today?"

"It'z to do with ze letter I asked Madam Maxime to give vou?" Vienna guessed.

"Yes, it does my dear." Dumbledore stated. "This letter is from Jean-Garnet Robespierre. I was good friends with your father, I taught him when he was here at the school and work with him sometimes at the ministry."

"We were alwayz told our fazer went to Beauxbatons?" Questioned Etienne

"And he did, for a time. Your father spent 3 years here from when he was in second year. Before and after that he went to Beauxbatons." Dumbledore said as a matter-of-fact.

"But what does that letter have to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss Granger, the letter states that..." Dumbledore recounted them remembering the letter he had received from Jean-Garnet earlier that day.

'_**It was** **early January 1979, I was was in London, the war was at it's height .**_

_** I was told to wear muggle clothes to blend in, to stay in a muggle 'hotel' and to takepart muggle transport. I was just at the muggle hotel where they were **__**hosting a meeting for the muggle occupation of dentist, I met a women there.**_

_**The woman's' name was Victoria Granger. She had whacked me over the head with her briefcase accidentally when she slipped on the stairs, she asked me if I was okay and went to get me a glass of water. Long and short of it Albus is that it resulted in her getting pregnant, I was married and she was married and we had no contact after that, though I have kept an eye on her through her muggle and magical life. Euphraise does not know about it, neither do the children nor Hermione. Euphraise comes from a family where this would be highly unacceptable and she hardly ever let's the children out of her sight when they are at home, so here and this was the only way to tell them. I would have come myself, but we are having extreme difficulty at the continent with trading Camelot flies with Germany, Spain and England. Please show this letter to Hermione. Now for the official part:**_

**_I, Jean-Garnet Eliott Robespierre of Paris, France hereby legitimise Hermione Jean Granger as my daughter and is to receive 10,000 Galleons a year until her eighteenth birthday, she is to be treated as equal as my other children and will get her share of my estate. I swear this oath on the sun and moon and stars and the earth._**

**_sincerely yours, Jean-Garnet Robespierre_**

**PS ~ I will try to visit soon, send a letter back with Athena, Etienne's owl.**'

"So they are my brothers and sister?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes and your father has legitimised you which means that get all the rights and benefits that his children born to his wife, Euphrasie."

"Why would my mother not tell me that I have a sister and two brothers?" Wondered Hermione aloud with amazement.

" 'Zisters." Vienna commented.

"We 'ave another 'zister." Etienne pointed out.

"I have things to do, you are excused from classes until after lunch which in two hours. Miss Granger, your father wanted you to have this." Dumbledore rooted in drawer and pulled out the letter from Jean-Garnet, gave it to Hermione and walked out of the office leaving the kids alone and stunned.

"So I suppose we should start with names? I'm Hermione Granger."

"Eliott Robespierre." Eliott shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Etienne Robespierre." Give her a curt nod.

"And az vou know I am Vienna-Renée." Vienna shook her hand and nodded.

"Maybe we should go 'zome place elze?" Etienne proposed.

"Why don't we go to 'ze Résolu agora?" Eliott suggested.

"But we are not 'zuppoused to bring outsiders in?" Vienna countered.

" 'Zey won't mind 'vecause she goez 'ere." Eliott said getting up. "We'll, come on!" He pushed.

They made their way to the carraige and went to the Résolu agora, to get in you had to name recite three lines of the wizarding play 'l_'amour est intemporel_' (_love is timeless_) by Victor Jehan, a prolific poet playwright, writer and artisan. The entrance was a tapestry of red and gold trimmings telling the story of Persephone and Hades.

"_ce Maverick nous sommes, nous tels nobel quelques-uns. Pitié pour les vivants et non des morts et ceux que nous condamnons, nous sauver._" (_what maverick's we are, we such nobel few. Pity the living, not the dead and they whom condemn us, save us._) Etienne said. The tapestry fell away like a stage curtain revealing a door painted a deep burgundy colour and a equally deep teal, the house colours.

"Go a'ead 'ermione." Eliott encouraged. Hermione grabbed the robin redbreast door handle and pushed it.

The Résolu agora was, what Hermione thought, the equivalent to a hogwarts common room only this one was smaller because it was only tempory and to fit the population of the carriage. The walls were painted teal with burgundy border and cream skirting boards. Frescos and tapestries of Jehan's work adorned and garnished each wall in a lavish fashion. The floor and fireplace was made of sandstone and french burgandy limestone in alternating tiles.

"We 'ave a bigger on back 'ome at Beauxbatons." Etienne said sitting down and opening the book siting on the table, not caring whose it was or what it was about.

"It's actually quite pretty, very different to what we have."

"Itz a little cold 'ere zometimez at night, even on the way over 'ere, but we warm it up enough with charms... and 'ze fireplaze of course ." Vienna commented Sitting down, knees together & ankles crossed.

"It is actually warm for this time for year." Hermione said running her hand along the bookshelf." There was a monuments silence. "You said you have a sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yez a younger zister called Anette." replied Etienne.

"What does she look like? because none of you look like me."

"We all look more like our mozer." Eliott said poking at the fire that was ebbing away slightly with a brass poker.

"I vill get 'ze photo's from my room, I 'ave a few of our family, so you can get to know 'zem." Etienne said desperate to get out of what he thought was a awkward situation. Etienne got up and went out into the corridor down, the wall unbuilding itself and then rebuilding once he shut the door.

"Zo 'ermione do tell uz about vourself." Eliott said sitting down beside Hermione

"I grew up in London with my parents Victoria, Hugo and my brother and sister Raphael and Marcella, they are both out of muggel university, they don't have magic... which would explain this." Hermione trailed off. "We lived in Dorset when I was born and later moved to south Kesington in London when I was ten, when both of my siblings went off to muggle universities."

"It zounds fascinating, fazer would love vou, he lovez muggle things." Said Eliott.

"Why don't you tell us about your life, where do you all live?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well we 'ave a big mansion in Paris on 'ze rue de Colette, our family is very rich, our fazer is 'ead diplomat and our mozer is Euphraise Prevot-Black ze 'erboligist, she iz from 'ze Prevot family, our uncle was 'ze last 'ead of 'ze ministry." Eliott answered.

"Really, What like it like? The French wizarding world? How different is it to the English one?" Asked Hermione.

"Vienna-Renée could tell vou more than I on 'zat zubject, she comez to England all 'ze time with our fazer. Vienna-Rennée?" Eliott tried to get her attention.

"Hmmn." Vienna hummed, lulled out of her thoughts.

" 'ow different our 'ze cultures between uz and 'zem"

" 'ze English 'ave a far more liberal views on muggle-borns, they don't 'ave anything like Demivarita, 'zat's a school for muggle-borns,-"

"They have a school just for muggle borns?!" Hermione asked appalled.

"Yes it is in Austria." Eliott replied.

"How have I not read this in any book, I've read quite a bit on the European wizarding world?"

" 'Ze ministry in France and 'ze ozer big countries like to keep 'zis quiet." Vienna explained.

"But that's terrible!" Hermione Exclaimed

"I know but alas it iz true." Eliott sympathised with Hermione. There was a grinding noise and then the wall deconstructed itself, letting the door open and Etienne in.

"I 'ave got whatever photos I 'ave, 'zough most of them are Eliott'z." Etienne chuckled.

" 'ow do you know where 'zey were?" Eliott exclaimed. Etienne chuckled, he was carrying three thin and worn books. He sat down in between Eliott and Hermione leaving Vienna on the sofa opposite.

"I am just 'zat good." Etienne smiled. He put the three books on the table and lifted one off the top. "Do vou want to start?" Etienne asked Hermione, she nodded and he passed over the book. There was a picture of a man and women in dress robes, the woman was in a very lavish cream dress that lit up with thousands of tiny magic balls giving a small glow around the couple.

"Our parentz wedding." Eliott explained. Hermione flipped the page, there were two babies in two old people's arms.

"Is that you, Eliott, Etienne?" Hermione asked.

"Yez it iz, June 22 1976, the day after we were born. " Etienne said. "Grandmama Joesephine Prevot and Grandpapa Pictor Black on our muzer'z side 'zey live near uz in Paris . 'Ze one opposite is Mémea Sophie and Baba Eliott Robespierre, our fazer's parents, your grandparents, Mémea Sophie was half giant, our father was 'ze only one of his siblings who was normal zize. 'Ze 'eadmistresz iz our cousin, our aunt iz 'er muzer, 'ze aunt who waz 'ze child of Sophie and Eliott was really giant. All our grandparentz are alive and well, Sophie and Eliott 'zey live in Lyon, in 'ze south ." Hermione turned the next few pages Eliott and Etienne telling her who was who, finally she flipped to the last page of the book, there was a family portrait of the twins, Vienna, their parents and what Hermione thought was Anette. Hermione looked at her features, the nose the eyes and mouth.

" 'Zat was Anette." Said Etienne

"She looks a lot like me." Hermione stated.

"Vou 'zink?" Eliott asked skeptically.

"How can you not see it!" Hermione gesticulated.

* * *

"What do you mean you found out your father is not your father that bloody impossible!" Ron exclaimed. They were sitting on the green beside the black lake.

"Well it turns out my mother had an affair with a wizard in the french government and that is where I get my powers from; from one of the most prestigious houses' in all of France it turns out."

"Don't tell me you're related to royalty, no that's what we need. Hermione, the actual drama queen." Ron gestured. Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Ron, the family obviously isn't Royal, now what is it you were going to tell us?" Harry sighed at Ron.

"Nevermind." Hermione's pace quickened.

"What are you're siblings like?" Ron asked, Harry give him a warning glare, they didn't want to set Hermione off.

"Well, there's four of them. Etienne, Eliott and Vienna-Renée I've met and there's Anette that's the youngest, she's two years younger than us. Etienne is a lot like me he has his nose stuck in a book and his grades are exceptional, Eliott is quite friendly and funny though tries a little too hard and Vienna-Renée, I just don't know?"

"Dean and Seamus told me what happened with her and Pansy, do you know?" Ron gasped. Hermione and Harry looked on in confusion. "Pansy give her wrong directions and Fred or George pointed it out and she went all dark on her and told her to not forget her name, they said it was awesome." Ron smiled.

"Vienna-Renée, I can't place, you sort of get the feeling that when she is quiet she's analysing or judging you."

"She can't be that bad!" Said Harry.

"Not really, I'm sure she's fine. Everyone deals with finding out they have a half-sibling!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice, Harry and Ron cracked a smile.

"So what do you actually know about your father?" Harry asked

"My '_father_' is France's head diplomat, married to a women who half the family idolize and half the family see through her and she's one of the most prolific herboligists on the planet today, Madame. Euphraise 'Prevot-Black' Robespierre." They turned into a corridor on the way to the great hall for dinner.

"As in the one whose study is on the exams?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Blimey, Hermione you have one influential family, I've heard of your father, he was one of the ones who campaigned for muggle rights over here and in the continent."

"They didn't say anything." Hermione said as they turned in to the Great hall. " We'll find out soon, I asked for us to sit with us to find out the champions anyway.


	3. Dash To Pieces

_**AN: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ALL I OWN ARE THE CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK ALL THINGS IN ITALLICS ARE SPELLS AND ARE IN LATIN AND I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH. IN FRENCH YOU DON'T PRONOUNCE THE LAST LETTER ON A WORD.**_

There's a method to my madness character look example. just go to polyvore and look up titanic1912. (that's me) look at my collections you'll find a collection named after this story.

* * *

The hall was covered in pumpkins that were floating in mid air and there were black and orange streamers lining the walls. The mood had a cheery and light-hearted air to it when Hermione, Harry and Ron entered, Hermione had almost forgotten it was Halloween.

The trio sat down at Gryffindor table when Dumbledore decided to speak.

"We are gathered here tonight, this Halloween charged with a very special task, to pick the three triwizard champions!" Vienna was up there as well as a third year from Dumstrang. Vienna translated first and then the boy.

There was a united cheer at all five tables, from the three schools. "During the next 45 minutes if anyone so wishes to put their names in the goblet that haven't so as of yet may do so, but before that, a feast!" Dumbledore declared. Food magically appeared in front of teachers and students alike after Vienna and the boy had said their piece.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron exclaimed, looking at the platter before him.

"It's frogs legs Ron, perfectly normal for French cuisine. I myself have pinnekjott in front of me, I know this because I encountered it on a holiday with my parents during Christmas last year in Norway." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes Ron, perfectly normal." Harry agreed with a sarcastic smirk on his face and a tone to match.

"Harry!" Hermione complained, slapping him on his arm.

Vienna and the twins were sat opposite each other on the end of the bench.

"Do vou 'zink she's read 'zat letter yet?' Vienna asked.

"No, why would 'zhe, I know I would not." Etienne said.

"Vou are alvways such a pezimist!" Eliott complained. "Well, I 'zink she'z nice, if not a bit bookish."

" Vou say 'zat as if it iz a bad 'zing. I kwite like 'er for it." Etienne argued back.

" 'Vhat do vou 'zink Vienna-Renée?"

" I do not know, only time 'vill tell." Vienna said coolly.

" Vienna-Renée 'ze zyco analeest az per usual." Eliott said, both of the twins started laughing and in turn got two kicks from Vienna's pointed brogues her mother had forced her to bring with her. They both abruptly stopped laughing.

" OW! 'Vhat waz 'zat for?" Exclaimed Eliott.

" We both know perfectly well 'vwhat we did." Etienne said rubbing his shin.

"Vou wimp." Eliott rolled his eyes.

"Now we will choose the champions!" Dumbledore stood up at the pedestal. Vienna and the boy from Dumstrang popped out of their seats and the boy give Vienna right of way. Dumbledore raised his wand and dimmed the lights. "This opportunity is one that our ancestors have had before and that we now possess, these three tasks will test the Champions to the limit, but let them remember: A thing that seems all there cannot and will not be all there." Vienna and the boy translated in turn. "Thank you Miss Robespierre, Mr. Müller, you may sit." Vienna and the boy made their way back to their seats.

Dumbledore walked slowly and calmly over to the goblet that was in a clearing in the middle of the room, he tapped his wand against the goblet, the flames turned a bright orange and a piece of black paper shot out from the goblet to be caught by Dumbldore.

"The champion for Dumstrang is..." Dumbledore opened the piece of paper. "Esmerelda Fievel!" There was a deep cheer from half of the table Vienna was sitting at. Esmerelda got up and was lead past the teachers and through a door.

Dumbledore tapped his wand against the Goblet again, this time bright yellow flames shot from the goblet and a piece of plain parchment shot out into Dumbledores hand.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" All four Hogwarts tables cheered him with an almighty roar. Vienna and Etienne winced a bit at the loud noise, never liking them much. The boy in question got up and was pushed forward by his many comrades, was lead through the door and then the hall went quiet. Dead quiet to find out who the last champion was. Dumbledore for the last time tapped his wand against the brass goblet, midnight blue flames shot high and out floated a golden piece of card from the goblet.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is... Eliott Robespierre!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall and Vienna felt her blood boil. Eliott took one good look at his sister and brother, a look so guilty that for a split second the two other siblings felt sorry for him, but was quickly replaced with the scowl that was previously there.

As Eliott was taken down stairs by a Hogwarts teacher he did not know a painic set in, but he tried to keep himself out of his head. They - Eliott and the other two champions - were put in a room with trophies and photographs hiding behind glass cases. One in particular, opposite to where Eliott was sitting caught his eye and he walked towards it. He realised it was his father, he hadn't changed much since then. In the photo he was about Vienna's age. He was surrounded by five other people; two girls and three boys. There was a boy with dark, short hair and glasses, a boy with black curly hair, a girl with long red hair, a boy with long black hair and a girl with knee-lenth hair and thick-rimmed glasses. There was a plaque beneath that read

_**'left to right:**_

_**Sirius Black: Charms 57% & Transfiguration 44% (Most Improved Grades of the Year)**_

_**James Potter: Xylomancy 97%**_**_, Study of Ancient Runes 97% & Magical Theory 99%._**

**_Frank Longbottom: Herbology 99%, Care of magical creatures 96%, Charms 100% & DADA 99%._**

**_Jean-Garnet Robespierre: All Subjects 98% or over'_**

'Thats why Et is such an insufferable know-it-all' Eliott thought.

**_'Lilly Evans : Arithmancy 95%, Study of Ancient Runes 94%, Divination 97%, & History of Magic 98%._**

**_Euphraise Prevot-Black: Herbology 100%, Care of Magical Creatures 97%, Potions 98%, DADA 100% & History of Magic 100%_**

**_Top Of Academic year 1973-4'_**

The reason why Dumbledore did not tell them this he did not know, immediately a commotion stirred him from his thoughts.

A smaller boy than himself came scrambling down the stars just before. Dumbledore lunged at him.

"Harry did you put your name in the goblet?" The boy shook his head. "Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?" again a head shake from Harry.

"Well ov course 'e iz lying!" Exclaimed Madame Maxime, batting a lantern out of the way of her head.

"Maybe we should wrench it from him." Said Karkaroff harshly.

"Potter could not have done it, only an exceptionally powerful wizard could conjure the confundus charm to do it, way beyond the powers of a fourth year!" Mad-eye declared.

"We won't be needing your in-put Mad-eye." Karkaroff spat.

"You're forgetting Karkaroff it was once my job to think as dark wizard do." He said glaring a Karkaroff, Eliott was sure there was some un-spoken sentence between the two.

Cedric accidentally bumped into the cabinet with his elbow making a thud noise. The teachers looked at the other champions as if they were only realising that they were there now.

"You are dismissed." Said Dumbledore. " you too Harry." He added after a second.

* * *

"Je vais te tuer lui!" (I'm going to kill him!) Vienna shouted. Etienne was silent on his own bed, Vienna was pacing the floor, back and forth and cursing Eliott left, right and centre.

"Vi," Etienne said quietly. "Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter hurlant obscénités en haut de vos poumons!" (Vi, could you please stop screaming obscenities at the top of your lungs!) He continued shouting at the top of his lungs himself before reigning himself back in.

"Lorsqu'il obtient ici je jure sur tous les étoiles dans le ciel je vais l'abattage lui! Et Etienne ne vous démarrez avec cela, les gens meurent dans ce tournoi!" (When he gets in here I swear upon all the stars in the sky I will slaughter him! And Etienne don't you start with that, people die in this tournament!) Vienna collapsed on the bed and out her head in her hands.

"La mère et le père vont tuer lui." (Mother and father are going to kill him.) Etienne commented dryly. Etienne started chuckling at the absurdity of their situation, Vienna soon followed. The brass handle of door turned and Vienna and Etienne stopped laughing immediately. Eliott walked through the door frame, Vienna lunged at him the second he closed the door.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous étiez en train de faire!" (What did you think you were doing!)

"I-I-I" Eliott stuttered backing away, stunned, but what else could he have expected from Vienna.

"C'est vrai que vous n'étiez même pas penser, avez-vous été!?" (That's right you weren't thinking, were you!?) Vienna flailed her arms in the air.

"Elle a le droit El' la façon dont ils ont conçu ces tâche est de tester votre mental et limites physiques d'une personne. Ils sont cruels!" (She's right El' the way they have designed these task is to test your mental and physical limits of a person. They're cruel!) Etienne insisted.

"Certains hypocrite que vous êtes Et, et ne pas agir comme vous ne le savez pas. Je vous ai vu ce matin et vous ai suivie, a décidé de passer à l'action ainsi!" (Some hypocrite you are Et, And don't act like you do not know. I saw you this morning and followed you, decided to get in on the action as well!) Eliott bit.

"Vous avez trop Etienne, vous êtes censé être le smart ! Je n'ai jamais été plus déçu avec deux personnes de toute ma vie!" (You too Etienne, you're supposed to be the smart one! I have never been more disappointed with two people in my entire life!) Vienna screamed, she glared at each of them as if she was trying to blow up the both of them with her mind, she actually reaches for her wand, but drops her then dramatically exited the room.

On the way down the corridor Vienna pulled her blazer around her as there was a breeze, suddenly something sent her flying backwards on to the floor.

"Oh my, Vienna-Renée, I'm so sorry!" Said a voice that Vienna recognised. Vienna got up and stumbled back into the wall. Hermione's head appeared in mid-air. "Are you okay?" Hermione said.

"I _am_ vine." Vienna said circling Hermione's head.

"What was going on in there I could hear screaming from all the way outside?" Vienna kept staring at Hermione's head. "Oh, it's my friend, Harry's, invisibility cloak." She said removing the item "He was the fourth champion called. We aren't allowed out of the castle after dark."

Vienna cleared her throat, straightened her blazer and replied

"Az to 'vwhat iz going on azk 'zem!" Vienna pointed back to the twin's room before walking towards her own. "3113 ." She said when she was a good bit down the corridor, leaving Hermione to go talk to the twins.

Once she was out of sight of Hermione she sprinted down the corridor as fast as she could to her room, where to her surprise the lights were still on.

"Bonjour." Vienna said.

"Bonjour." Gabrielle said from the sofa.

"Qu'êtes-vous encore-" (What are you still-)

"Pleze keep it in english, I can only procez one bloody language at a time."

"D'accord, d'accord."

"I zaid English."

"Mon dieu!" (my God!) Gabrielle glared at her sitting up. " 'vine, 'vine. So 'vwhat are vou doing up?"

"I am up to talk to you, you're brozer iz 'ze champion, 'e iz never going to 'vwin!"

"Do not 'zink I do not know 'zat! I know 'e iz bad with magic!" Vienna shouted, she went to the sofa and hung her head in her hands.

"I am zorry, me and my big mouth." Gabrielle muttered rubbed her back. Vienna cried for longer that either of them had seen someone cry for.

"Il va mourir." (He is going to die!) Vienna stressed.

"Non, il ne va pas mourir!" (He is not going to die!) Gabrielle assured.

"Oui, il en est, maintenant laissez-moi de penser!" (Yes he is, now leave me to think!) Viennna roared. Gabrielle kissed Vienna's forehead and bid her 'good night' before retiring to her bedroom. Vienna slunk off the sofa and on to the floor, brought her knees up to her chest and continued to sob.

Soon she felt something slink beside her and rub against her leg, she looked up.

"Florian!" Vienna said endearingly, stroking his back. The silver cat arched into her touch, running her hand down his back and the length of his tail.

"Nous allons regarder les étoiles Florian?" (Shall we watch the stars, Florian?) Vienna crawled over to the window, and dug her hand in her pocket and put a little silver rectangle on the floor

"Engorgio." Vienna whispered. sitting there, now, was Vienna's favourite object on the planet: her telescope. It was silver, peppered with little golden Fleur-de-lis' and embedded with malachite stones.

Vienna leaned into the golden eye-piece and peered into the telescope aiming it at the sky, gazing at the stars.

* * *

_10 days later..._

_"_Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?" Olivander asked looking at Cedric Diggory's wand.

"I polished it last night."

"This should do fine." He said making the wand emit sparks, he the gave back the wand to Cedric. Olivander moved down the line to Esmerelda Fivel, an olive-skinned Italian girl.

"Hello my dear."

"Hello Signore." The girl gave him her wand.

"Made by Gregorovitch... Yes. Cherry wood from the french forest of Beaudaux...Two phoenix tail feathers in its core from a particularly agreeable phoenix... 10 inches long and nice and whippy." Olivander said performing tests with his wand on it and inspecting it with his eyes.

"This is in good working condition, though with the type of wand it is won't be much use with defence work." Olivander said plainly, handing the wand back to Esmerelda whose lips had formed an 'O'.

As Olivander moved on to Harry, Eliott was still fiddling with his cape as there was a dab of paint from this morning and he was trying to remove it.

"Can I have your wand my boy?" Asked Olivander. Eliott's head snapped up in surprise. Eliott took his wand from the holster he had got for his seventeenth birthday.

"This is one of mine, yes, your father was the diplomat... Rosewood and dogwood handle... Fairy wing core from a very evasive female fire fairy... very similar to your brother's if I remember correctly, though it is well used, I can tell you that much. But the damage is mainly superficial and it will work fine during the tournament." Eliott glanced at Vienna who was beside Madame Maxime playing the role of assistant and she was smirking, having developed her own method of keeping her wand in immaculate condition which made it sparkle somehow, Eliott guessed that it was a charm of some kind.

"You're Vienna-Renée, Hermione's brother." Harry said.

" 'Vwe all know who vou are 'arry, my zizter haz spoken 'ighly of vou."

"Thank you, she speaks... highly of you too." Harry said.

"But ov course every wizard knowz vour name."

"Yeah, I know. ."

" I know vou did not put vour name in 'ze goblet ov fire."

"Uh... Thanks I think."

"I know vcuz no one 'vwould choose vour situation and go against zomeone who can run zpellz around 'zem even if 'zey 'ave vanquished 'ze dark lord."

"Sounds like you have no faith?"

"Not faith, but doubt. But then again I doubt everything." Vienna abrubtly walked away to follow Maxime.

* * *

Vienna was sitting at the library with the Weasley twins sketching out a prank they had thought out.

"No." Vienna countered to one of their ideas. "vou 'vwould need to 'ave a 'eating charm."

"The inferno charm should work."

"And also an expansion charm." said the other twin.

" 'zimple," Vienna said, pulling out her wand from the silver holster that she had got from her parents for her last birthday a couple of days before they came to Hogwarts. Vienna pointed it at a pencil. "Augeo."

The pencil grew as she wavered her wand.

"That'll do." said one of the twins, sitting down and putting his legs up on the table while eating an apple.

"I gotta go, I have detention for herbology."

" 'Vwhat did vou do 'zis time?" Vienna shook her her head. Both had always had a detention every night.

"Was caught stealing keenoy leaves, for the hair dye." both of the twins started laughing before the twin left.

"I guezz we can pack up for today." Vienna said packing up her miscellaneousand utensils, not wanting to know if it was or wasn't _the_ twin.

"We could finish the plans."

" 'Vwell 'zere's no uze doing thingz wizout vour brozer" Vienna asked clearing her throat.

"We might as well, he won't mind."

"I am not zure." Vienna commented.

"How's your brother?" asked the one standing up.

"I 'wvould not know."

"Not speaking?" asked the same one.

"No, it iz 'is fault if 'e wants to throw 'is life away."

" He's becoming a champion, not throwing his life away."

" 'Vwait till vou see' 'im during 'ze first task." Vienna chuckled.

"You have that little faith in your brother?"

" It iz not zo much az too little faith 'zan ...doubt."

"Even someone who is bad at magic may yet succeed."

"And where did vou get that?" Vienna asked.

"That's all me." Vienna gave him a 'really?' Look. "Dumbledore."

" 'zought zo."

"Listen I'm sorry about the night you came, I guess I was a _little _foreward."

"A little." Vienna repeated.

"I can't help it, you're a very, very pretty girl."

"Az I zaid flattery will get vou novwhere."

"Can you not take a complimet?!"

"But vou are two yearz older than I am. And vou know nozing about me, 'vwhat I do, who my friends are, 'ow I live?"

"Then we'll do it on your terms. Tell me, let me get to know you."

" 'Vwhat do vou want to know?"

"Anything." The twin flashed his smile.

* * *

"So, she's still not speaking to you?" Hermione asked lazily flipping the pages of her book.

"No 'Zough she disappeaex everyday around 3 till 6 which iz about now." said Eliott.

"Do you know what she is doing?" Hermione asked suddenly interested.

" 'Vwell I followed her yesterday and 'ze day before 'zat and she went once to the lake with a boy who wore bore vour badge, 'e brought pots with 'im. And she once went down to 'ze third floor of a tower with two tall twin boyz with red 'air wearing red ties."

"I'll think about who it might be I'm nearly certain that they're Fred and George and Neville but I'm not sure."

"I 'ave to resort to 'zis because she refusez to talk to me it iz like I do not even exizt!" Eliott complained.

"So I take it she doesn't know about what we're going to do?"

"No." said Eliott.

"Maybe I should talk to her, maybe she would-"

"I 'vwould not if I 'vwere vou. she vill try to talk vou to talk me out ov it, she 'as always taken partial to Etienne."

"How can you be partial to a sibling?"

" 'Zey just gel 'vwell togezer, 'zey are bookish, Anette and I are not."

"So you have more in common with Anette?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yez definately, 'zough I am never partial."

"Mmmmmhhhhmmm." Hermione hummed skeptically

"No I mean really, 'zey are inzeperable, 'zey love to do things togezer."

"Like what?" Hermione said passively.

"Vienna-Renée readz Etienne'z work for miztakez and 'zey both know 'ze sky off by 'eart."

"Is Etienne's writing any good?"

"I 'vwould not know she iz 'ze only one 'e allows to zee and 'e iz 'ze only one to touch 'er telescope." Hermione started to laugh so hard that everyone in the Gryffindor common room looked at them.


End file.
